


Hot in Here

by SugarSweetRascal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSweetRascal/pseuds/SugarSweetRascal
Summary: Lance and Keith have been pining after each other, so much so that their lions are thrown into full blown estrus. Will the paladins survive going into heat, or find a way to quench their thirst for one another?





	

Teetering unsteadily, balance lost, and down she blows - a loud thump, followed by a pained, frustrated groan. The thick foam yoga mat did little to cushion the blow against the Blue Paladin’s limbs, boney prominences of elbows and shoulder blades sure to pool with bruises later. Lance limply remained flat on his back, glaring at the ceiling as another groan slipped past his lips.

“Hunk, my man, this isn’t _working._ ” he whined, rubbing a sweaty hand over his damp forehead, then wiping down over his eyes.

Beside the weak-limbed lump of boy, Hunk carefully straightened out his legs and lowered himself down from his Scorpion pose. Safely on his hands and knees, he leaned over to give an encouraging pat to his best friend’s shoulder.

“Your headstand was looking great, dude! Y’know, until you fell over.” He threw the wet noodle he called friend a warm smile and thumbs up.

Lance grumbled, inching himself up into a sitting pose, weight baring with one arm braced behind him whilst the other hand fanned his face, desperate for a cooling breeze. He wore only a loose fitting pair of boxers, navy with little stars, peeling away every piece of clothing he normally wore as his blood boiled in his veins. Since waking up hours before, Lance had mysteriously been dying of heat. He’d already tried numerous cold showers without any relief, and swiping any device in the castle that appeared to work as a fan, again without success. Lance resorted to start stripping. He felt so _strange._ Besides baking beneath his own skin, he also felt a faint tingling in his limbs, almost as if he was softly _vibrating,_ so full of energy that he couldn’t sit still. He’d been an energetic guy before, but now we was practically twitching.

The strangest part of this new affliction, however, was definitely hearing Blue nonstop in his head all day. She wasn’t saying anything in particular, just rumbling out a deep, pleasuring purr. The rhythmic hum of the lion’s purr within his mind felt to be what trembled down his limbs, and also caused the sweltering heat cooking him from the inside out. Was something up with his lion? They’d not been a mission in days! Though it _would_ explain why no one else he’d seen today was also dying of heat.

“I dunno, Lance, yoga tends to do the trick when I’m feeling wonky.” Hunk shrugged, handing Lance a bottle of clear fluid, ‘water’ so they’d been told -  or at least, the deep space equivalent. “Maybe you’re…getting sick, somehow? Space flu?”

“Nah, I don’t think. I’m not queezy, or achy. I’m just baking to death, and my body feels so - so _twitchy._ Like a zillion tiny shocks are making my muscles jump. Ugh.” Lance pressed the heel of his hand into his eye. “And _Blue,_ she won’t shut up, but she’s not actually _saying_ anything, just freakin’ purring. Loudly.”

“She’s purring? What for?”

“Hell if I know, but she hadn’t stopped all morning.” Lance flopped flat on his back once more, with overdramatic flair. “Maybe someone broke out the cat nip down there.”

Hunk chuckled at his friend. “Somehow, I don’t think that stuff would work on robotic space cats.”

Lance threw a playful sidelong glance with a smile. “Not a bad idea, though. I should patent it.”

“Genius as usual, my friend.”

The door of the lounge slid open mechanically, and to the surprise of both floor-bound paladins, a frazzled looking Keith tripped through.

He leaned on the door frame, looking a touch out of breath. He too was shirtless, a visible gleam of perspiration across his toned chest, muscle pulled taut beneath pale flesh. He’d managed to keep his pants on, unlike Lance, though they hung low on his hips, and the button and fly were undone as if they’d been pulled on hastily. The end of each pant leg bunched with extra length around his ankles and caught under two bare feet – he really _had_ yanked them on in a rush; hadn’t even gotten his feet through all the way. Black hair stuck to his neck and cheeks wetly, deep violet eyes lidded and burning with anger.

To put it bluntly, Keith looked absolutely _wrecked._

_“You,”_ he spat on a large exhalation of breath, glaring holes through Lance’s head with a finger pointing sharply. “Control your _fucking lion._ ”

“The Hell’s your problem, man?” Lance threw the same glare back at Keith defensively, sitting up. “Don’t talk bad about Blue!”

“I’ll shit talk your cat all I want, if you can’t _keep her under control.”_ Keith challenged, a bead of sweat running down his neck as he straightened himself in the doorway. He looked to be baking alive in the same mysterious heat as Lance, maybe even more so. His tongue darted out, quickly wetting dried lips.

“What are you getting at, Mullet? I’m not in the mood.” Lance forced himself to stand on slightly wobbly legs, puffing his chest and squaring his shoulders against the boy at the door.

“You’re a ball of sweat.” Keith was nearly _panting._ “You can hear her, can’t you? In your head?”

“So what if I can?” Lance stepped closer to the other paladin, Hunk scrambling to his feet, throwing a hand on Lance’s shoulder in an attempt to hold him back from doing something stupid. His brown eyes jumped from one paladin to the next, utterly confused by the sight of a second person sweating puddles with no known cause. Things were getting weirder by the minute.

“She’s fucking _purring,_ isn’t she.” Keith snarled. A giveaway twitch of his lip said he was hearing the same in his own mind, from Red. “You haven’t gone down to the hangar, have you?”

“Why, you do something to my girl? I’ll kick your ass if you touched Blue – ”

“I should be kicking _your_ ass!” Keith’s fingers curled into his palms, quaking, holding back. Breath came as hot puffs from both paladin’s mouths, close enough to brush one another’s faces. Keith swallowed through a dry throat, voice edging on raspy. “Downstairs. _Now.”_

 

 

There was, um. There was a lot to take in.

In the belly of the castle ship, the Lions’ hangars were large, high ceilinged and open. The massive robotic cats were by no means crammed into the room tightly, in fact, each had their own area, or parking spot if you will, partially enclosed by tall walls from the other beasts but left open on one side where each connected to one another. There was a generous amount of space between one Lion’s flight bay to the next’s. Heaps of room.

So seeing two of the massive creatures clustered in one bay – yeah, that was odd. Doubly odd, since that was definitely not how the Lions had been parked by their paladins after the last mission.

Yeah, there was no diplomatic way to describe the scene before Lance’s eyes. Blue had somehow moved flight bays by herself to pay her neighbour a little visit, and, uh –

She had mounted Red from behind. And was humping her.

Blue looked massive as she draped over top the smaller lion, slamming her sexless metallic, uh, ‘pelvis’ into Red’s rear. The latter cat had her front legs folded down, ass stuck high in the air and tail curled up over her back, much to her paladin’s revulsion. The crashing and thumping of their thick metal frames colliding was ear-splitting, everyone present to view the abhorrent scene covering their ears with both hands, yelling at one another over the noise.

“Tell you lion to get the Hell off!” Keith punched Lance roughly in the shoulder, trying to snap the boy out of his own headspace.

Lance wasn’t sure what to think. Or feel. Or do. Shock was the predominant sensation overwhelming him now, the sight of two massive robotic cats attempting to shag blocking out most other sensations. It was like flicking on the Discovery Channel by accident as a kid and not understanding why the animals were giving each other ‘piggy-back rides’.

Lance was…embarrassed? Sort of. Which was weird? It was his Lion, not him, like, _himself._ They were semi sentient robots, so clearly they could act on their own sometimes. Not everything Blue did was by Lance’s order. Still, it felt pretty awkward to watch. Was it because it was Red beneath her? _Keith’s_ lion, of all choices? So, like, _symbolically,_ did that mean _Lance_ was humping _Keith_ –

He also felt he just might piss himself laughing. Despite the scorching heat that still overwhelmed him (maybe it had finally cooked his last brain cells, who knows) Lance struggled not to bend at the waist and burst into hysterics. This was _amazing._ Gigantic robot lions were goin’ at it in the flight bay, and Mister Grumpy Gills himself was turning twelve shades of mortified over it.

Lance’s bottom lip quivered as he held back with all his might from an eruption of laughter. “What can I say, my lady knows what she wants!” quickly followed by an “Ow! _Jesus_ – ” and several Spanish words, Keith’s kick cutting hard into his Achilles’.

Blue was _horny._ That was the blistering heat he was feeling, and the itching of too-jumpy-to-sit-still. The _purring,_ hoo boy – but Keith, he looked even worse than Lance did. Was Red was even hornier, then? Had the smaller lion started this whole shebang?

“C’mon Lance, you should probably tell her to stop.” Hunk leaned in to his friend’s side to better be heard over the crashing metal.

“Don’t, don’t!” yelled Pidge, who’d been in the hangar since the trio arrived, waving a hand frantically to catch the others’ attention. She, too, was fighting fits of raucous laughter, one hand holding her data pad open to face the lions. “I’m recording this!”

“Don’t _fucking record it,_ you little – ” Keith made a lunge for the data pad, Pidge ducking deftly out of the way, evading Keith easily in his flustered, jelly-legged state.

“H-Hey, girl, uh – “ Lance cleared his throat, uncovering his ears to hold both hands out in front of himself in a gesture of surrender. He took several slow steps closer to the massive cats, eardrums screaming their displeasure at being unsheilded. “C’mon, Blue, you should probably get off. I mean, uh, not like _that,_ you’re already doing _that_ – I mean, get down, scram!”

Surprising utterly no one, the massive lion did not obey. Another deep, earth quaking rumble thundered through Lance’s mental link with the beast.

“She’s not listening to me!” He yelled over his shoulder to the others, glancing a look backwards as well. “You give it a shot, Mullet head!”

“You think I haven’t?” Keith ground out, voice barely audible over the cacophony. He’d slunk against the nearest wall, using the sturdy surface to support him trembling frame. Huh. Keith _really_ didn’t look so good, face entirely flushed, rosy hue seeped down his moistened chest which rose and fell with too-fast breaths, fingers gripping the metal wall. Ugh, was Lance gonna get that bad too? What noises and sensations was Red pumping into Keith’s head?

Lance faced the lioness pair once again. “Alright, ladies, that’s enough. Blue, get off of Red! Return to base! Abort mission! Dis – ” The words on the tip of his tongue suddenly registered in Lance’s mind, and his eyes peeled open widely, mouth pulling into a cheesy grin, before the words were even fully announced.

_“Disengage thrusters!”_

Finally unable to resist, Lance folded at the middle and barked out uncontainable laughter. He faintly picked up the sound of Pidge shrieking in delight, as well. Hunk snorted, but quickly reigned himself in. And Keith –

Lance looked behind himself again. Keith had collapsed.

Not from laughing at the most masterful pun in the universe, no – it seemed the throttling heat had finally weakened him beyond his limits, and he’d slid down the wall to crumple in a sweaty, half naked pile on the floor.

Hunk seemed to follow Lance’s startled gaze, hot-stepping towards the Paladin pile. He grasped a bare, slick arm and hauled Keith up to his wobbly feet, holding the arm around his own neck and supporting Keith with a thick arm around his waist. Keith looked exhausted, but still conscious, and grateful for the help.

“I’m gonna take Keith back to his room!” Hunk hollered over the crashing, screeching metal. “You really gotta get them to stop!” He turned himself and his new sidekick, bearing all the weight of Keith’s body as the two shuffled away to reach the elevator.

Pidge was still snickering madly, a tear dribbling down her cheek.

“You think if they try hard enough, they’ll make little robot kittens? _Purple_ robot kittens? Ah!” She was practically rolling around on the floor of the hangar, her feet slapping the steel plating repeatedly like the playing of a drum. “Get it? C-Cuz red and blue, _fucking,_ hah! They’d make purple!”

“They’re lions, so wouldn’t they be cubs?” Lance joined in, grinning once more.

“They’re both female!” Keith growled stubbornly behind them, just as the elevator doors zipped shut and he and Hunk were gone. As if robots could _mate,_ biologically, even with a male partner. But hey, Keith was a _little_ frazzled.

“Yeah, I really don’t think I can stop them. Any ideas, Pidge?” Lance sent a hand carding though his short wetted hair, wiping the perspiration off on his boxer shorts.

“Well, I do have one theory.” She began, slowly calming from laughter, ending the video feed before rotating her data pad, starting a new shot in widescreen. “But you’re not gonna like it.”

Lance felt his smile twitch in the corner. “O-Oh yeah? Hit me.”

“ _Well,_ as you know, we all share a pretty strong connection with out lions, subconsciously.”

The purrs in Lance’s head ramped up in volume, as if Blue was hearing Pidge’s words and hinting that the girl was on the right track.

“Uh huh?” Lance wiped sweat from his nape.

“Maybe Blue and Red are, uh -”

“Yeah?” Blue roared fiercely in Lance’s head, making it hard to focus.

“-   _acting on_ the feelings you two are feeding them.”

The lion’s cry zipped down Lance’s spine, bursting out straight into his gut. A new, budding spiral of flame began to burn beneath Lance’s skin, curling and twisting in his abdomen. Tendrils of excessively searing heat licked low in his belly, and even further south, so familiar yet hard to focus and put a name on through the roaring in his mind and the smashing metal echoing in the room –

“Look, my brain’s fried, Pidge, you’re gonna have to spell it out for me!” Lance yelled over the racket.

“Fine, buddy, you asked for it! _Ahem,_ ” she cleared her throat mockingly, smirk devilish. “You two wanna screw each other! And it’s coming out in your lions!”

“What?!”

“You guys are pining so bad after each other’s dicks that you’ve thrown your lions into heat!”

_“WHAT?!”_ Lance gawked a second time, with added emphasis.

“Y’know, heat, like actual, organic, carbon-based felines! Estrus, the urge to mate and procreate, yada yada!” She beamed with a shit-eating grin, seeing Lance’s evident distress and embarrassment. “I’d say Red went down first, and Blue just responded to the call – but now it’s triggered her, too. Nice job, Casanova!”

“Look, do – do you have any suggestions, or are you just gonna make fun of me? –” Lance hoped he wasn’t as crimson faced as he felt. Sweat dribbled down his spine, breaths heaving a little harder, _whoo,_ it was getting hotter by the minute again, ramping up – knees getting weaker, ugh, would he be collapsing too?

The tantalizing clenching and curling low in his belly swelled even more. An aching brush of cloth, a familiar strain, and Lance’s eyes were flicking down his bare chest and _Hijo de puta –_ no no no, he was – he was _not_ getting hard right now! Wearing only boxers, nothing to hide the evident shape of his dick –

Lance turned tail and booked it – well, at least, stumbled at a hurried paced on noodley legs – towards the elevator.

“You two need to fuck! There’s my suggestion!” Pidge called after him, a new wave of unrestrained laughter peeling out.

 

 

His head hurt. His body ached. His dick was getting chaffed by the palm of his hand.

No amount of lotion and tissues touched the blazing inferno eating Lance alive. He growled a pitiful snarl of frustration, slumped in a terribly awkward position between his bed and the cool metal floor.

Four times. Four times now he’d blown his load into his own hand, in a pitifully short span of time. It barely even chipped away at the heat enveloping him. It wasn’t enough. Not enough by far. A pounding, pulsing urge in the back of his skull shot commands through each limb as instruction to his thoughts, whispering to him, begging him to _just go next door_.

He hadn’t noted pulling his crumpled boxers back on, in a mockery of having any decency left, before traipsing out his door and staggering the few yards of the hall to the next room.

_“Keith,”_ his voice sounded broken, warbled, his lips grazing the metal of the door and he’d nearly face-planted into it. “ ‘S just you and me, buddy. Gotta fix this. I’m coming in.”

A weakly wail seeped through the door, and Lance took it as permission. He slapped the control panel and slunk into the room.

The tiny, barely lit quarters were easily enveloped by the scent of sex, sweat and teenage boy. Keith was sprawled face down on the bed, legs parted widely, completely naked. The sheets were half torn off the mattress, draping onto the floor along with his scattered clothing. One hand was tucked tightly under his belly, wrist and arm jerks giving away his actions. His other arm followed the curve of his hips and ass raised slightly off the bed, at least two fingers invisible from his hand as they were buried inside himself. Keith turned his face to Lance, the fabric beneath his face soaked with drool.

_“Lance.”_ Keith managed, pulling out his fingers and ceasing his strokes, though it looked like it pained him to stop. He struggled to lift himself up onto his forearms. “What are you…”

Lance cut to the chase, stumbling the few steps to the bed and crawling on, shaky thighs placed on either side of Keith’s. With both hands on the other’s upper arms, he managed to turn Keith onto his back so they were at least face to face.

“Look, this doesn’t seem to be going away.” Lance swallowed, tongue thick and parched in his mouth. “Not…not by goin’ at it solo, anyway.” He shoved his sweat soaked boxers down his thighs and sat down in a proper straddled, dick freed to spring up against his stomach, flushed and purpled. Keith’s heavy-lidded gaze widened slightly, as if his own cock wasn’t in near identical condition.

When Lance grasped Keith’s dick and tugged, standing it up and nudging his own into his grasp as well, both paladins gasped. Lance’s hand was large enough to hold both weeping cocks almost entirely, and the press of velvety, blistering flesh one against one was like a shockwave to both their systems. Lance swore he heard another roar of approval from Blue in his mind.

He held them loosely at first, dropping and raising his hand in a rapidly quickening pace. As his grip tightened, he soon found Keith’s hand filling in the space his own left uncovered, and was surprised to find the for-once-gloveless hand wet and slick, a thankful additive to the paired jerk that was becoming rather dry and chaffing.

“S-Stop,” Keith breathed stalling his own slick hand’s movement. Seriously, had he lubed up? He _had_ been fingering himself, Lance rationed.

“No more hands. Already rubbed myself raw.” Well, valid point. Lance wasn’t feeling like a handjob did the trick anymore, either. Not after 4 loads à-la-main already.

“Fine,” Lance panted, releasing their cocks. He made quick work of discarding his boxers before getting onto his quivering hands and knees. With all the grace of a newborn giraffe (alright, maybe a bit better than that), he turned himself around to hover over top of Keith backwards, lowering down to his elbows, face just above Keith’s twitching cock, and his own dangling above Keith. “I hope you’re hungry, Mullet.”

He’d never done a proper 69 before. Honestly, as wrecked as he already felt, he was rather proud not to have kneed Keith in the face whilst maneuvering. The heat had made Lance horribly parched, the thought racing into his mind that maybe two way blowies wouldn’t feel so great with cat-like sandpaper tongues. Fuck. Whatever. They were running out of options here.

Lance sucked Keith’s cock into his mouth. The flesh felt searing hot against his dry tongue, but he did his best to still lap circles around the tip with gusto, drawing what saliva he could into his mouth to wet it down and make the job easier. He gave an experimental bob southwards, before building his confidence into a hearty pace, sucking his cheeks hollow on his way back up the length. He heard a strangled groan beneath him, and lovely as it was, Lance didn’t want to be hearing much noise right now, because that meant _his_ cock wasn’t getting the same treatment he was so graciously delivering. He dropped his hips low into Keith’s face as incentive, a tiny huff of surprise peeping out of the other boy before the tip of a tongue drew a line up Lance’s length, tugging the foreskin from base to tip as Keith finally got with the program.

Keith still managed to groan around the thick cock in his mouth, the reverberation rattling ecstasy up Lance’s spine. Lance dropped his own mouth down as much of Keith’s dick as he could, gulping messily as the head pressed into the flesh at the back of his throat. The gagging drew more saliva into his mouth, and as he lifted up, the added wetness gurgled, creating the filthiest slurp. What could he say, Lance strived to go all out.

Ripples of pleasure wafted up his core and down his legs at the feel of Keith’s hand wrapped around his base, jerking at what he couldn’t fit while his tongue poked and pressed at Lance’s slit, puffed lips drawing back to nibble before plunging down (or in this case, _up_ ) to meet where his hand gripped.

Lance locked his knees to keep from collapsing. He pulled off of Keith’s dick and kissed sloppily down the length, giving a good hard lap over Keith’s balls with the flat of his tongue. The red paladin moaned as Lance sucked a testicle into his mouth. Admiring the oddly sweet taste dripped over the flesh, he moved lower, drawing patterns down Keith’s taint as the curious flavour increased in strength the closer he neared his entrance.

His hands wedged beneath Keith’s ass on both sides, fingers sliding through a slippery sheen of fluid to cup and squeeze the toned muscle. Okay, seriously, the fuck was this stuff? It was slick and slimy but didn’t feel quite like lube - didn’t smell like lube either. Lance drew one hand back, his fingers and palm covered in the strange clear substance, a thin trail sliding down his wrist.

“The Hell is this?” Lance gazed at Keith from upside down, looking between the plains of their stomachs to meet the other’s eyes. He raised the slicked fingers in demonstration, scissoring them, wet strings of the fluids webbing from one digit to the next. Simultaneously he raised his hips, drawing his cock out from Keith’s lips with a horridly lewd pop.

“Don’t know.” Keith was slightly hoarse from swallowing down the brunet’s dick. “It just started… seeping out.”

Lance rolled off the boy and clambered back down to sit at Keith’s knees, flipping him back onto his stomach. He took handfuls of the boy’s ass and spread his cheeks wide in inspection, noting the nearly constant dribble of clear fluid from Keith’s hole, added spurts leaking out after each clench of the tight ring. Trails of the liquid were smeared over his ass and down his inner thighs, glistening wetly in the room’s dismal lighting.

“You’re _wet,”_ Lance mumbled, as if this discovery was any more unbelievable than their ordeal as a whole. “Like, _self-lubricating_ kind of wet. Like a puss-“

_“Ugh.”_ Keith moaned, burying his face into the mattress. “Don’t finish that sentence.”

This was the sweet taste, Lance realised. The nectarous flavor was this heat-produced ass lube. Christ, that was disgusting. And unnatural. And addicting. And he’d really like to have some more.

Keith cried out unabashedly, hands gripping the rumpled sheets in a death grip. Lance’s nose fit snuggly in the seam of his ass as he worked over Keith’s fluttering hole with his tongue, the sphincter clenching and oozing out more slick to be greedily lapped up. Lance kept Keith’s cheeks pulled apart with both hands as he wriggled to find leeway inside, the tip managing to prod through the previously-fingered muscle before Keith clamped around his tongue, hips rutting into the mattress, dick grinding hard in search of friction.

“Don’t, _hngh,_ don’t _taste_ it, that’s nasty – _haaaah_ –” If Lance’s mind wasn’t so fogged with all-consuming lust, Blue’s thunderous purring, and the captivating taste of slick, he might have appreciated the pitchy voice crack on _‘nasty’_.

Lance warred him himself to pull away, face soaked from nose to chin. Red must have been first to go into heat, Lance thought, if Keith was _self lubricating_ , preparing for a thick cock up the ass. Not to mention looking more ravaged than Lance in general. Lance licked his lips and wiped his forearm across his face, sitting up on his knees and maneuvering himself between Keith’s thighs, spreading his legs apart widely.

Keith bore weight on one shaky forearm, twisting at the waist to look at Lance behind him. The taller gave a quick pump to his weeping cock, pulling Keith’s hips closer and rubbing the swollen head through the sweet fluid escaping his hole.

“Hey asshole, I’m not a damn fleshlight!” Keith growled through panted breaths, perspiration heavy at his brow.

“Look, it’s been fun, but we obviously gotta fuck for real or this heat won’t end. Handjobs and oral aren't working.”

“Can I at least flip over?” Keith grumbled, but found his upper half pushed flat into the mattress by a tanned hand on his shoulder, baring weight to keep him down.

“Ugh, _no_ , I don’t wanna see your dumb face when I fuck you.”

Lance stuffed the fat tip inside ungracefully, jaw falling slack as a moan rolled out his throat. The slick fluid squelched around his cock as he pressed in further, Keith’s channel blistering hot and vice-like around him.

_“Shit…hngh,”_ Keith ground out, shoulders tensed, spine arching, shoving his hips further back to push more of Lance inside. Both released strangled cries.

Good Lord, he was bottomed out. He was balls deep up Keith’s ass, cock swathed by tight, squishy inner walls and bathed in warm, gooey slick. Oh fuck. Oh Jesus fuck. Blue howled in Lance’s ears nearly as loud as the thumping of his own pulse.

Lance hauled himself up onto his knees, tight grip on Keith’s hips dragging the boy up with him, keeping himself sheathed tightly inside. Keith’s knees were still spread wide around Lance’s, his upper body limp and flat on the mattress below, creating a tantalizing slope of his spine. If Lance wasn’t holding his hips up, he’d be completely flat once more, ravaged of all energy even more than the blue paladin. He was as malleable as putty in Lance’s grasp.

Drawing out barely half, Lance shoved roughly back inside, starting a messy pace of shallow, cheap thrusts. Keith huffed with forced out breath as he was jostled with each pound.

“I-Is that the best you got?” His voice warbled and cracked in pitch, shooting a hazy glare back at Lance as his face pressed into the sheets, fat lip clenched tightly between his teeth.

An easy victim to goading, Lance practically growled, readjusting the angle of his hips. _Not good enough for you, Mullet? I’ll shut you up._ He bent himself completely over Keith’s form, his face at Keith’s shoulder, and added more force to his ramming hips. Wet slaps began to rise between them where slick-soaked flesh slapped together.

Without truly realizing, Lance had mounted Keith, like an animal. Like their _lions_ , just levels beneath them. In fact, nearly detail for detail, the two had replicated the positions of Blue and Red, only missing a tail folded between them.

“Is that _better,_ huh, Keith? Is this hard enough for you?” Lance mocked, breaths puffing into Keith’s ear, his chest tacky with sweat and sticking to Keith’s back as his hips smacked harder still, cock plunging deeply. Keith’s grip in the sheets was tight enough to tear, throaty whines peeling out of him now on each thrust, his whole body jolting.

“ _Yes,_ better. Yes. _Yes._ _Harder.”_

Slick squished out around Lance’s member with each rough pound, dripping to the sheets from between Keith’s legs. Any rivulets that snuck down Keith’s thighs were quickly splattered as the flesh was slapped by Lance’s own, clapping wetly, peeling back off with stringy trails.

Lance’s vocal tone was dropping lower in pitch, heaving deep bellied grunts of exertion as molten heat throbbed and twisted low in his gut. He couldn’t be getting close already, could he? He _had_ been unbearably hard for God knows how long now, even after four beat offs. Whatever. They sooner he came, the sooner this horrible heat would go away, right? He could peace the fuck outta there and forever bury his head in the sand in denial that he sucked and fucked the emo dropout.

Keith’s voice, on the other hand, seemed to increase in pitch as he crawled closer to release. “Fuck, Lance, _harder!”_

Lance grunted, releasing his hold on Keith’s hips and reaching over the raven. “Hold your ass up, and I’ll give you harder.”

Keith complied, mustering all his remaining strength in his thighs to keep his ass in the air while Lance grabbed at both Keith’s wrists, hands still clutching fistfuls of sheets. With a hearty tug he pulled Keith’s hands back towards him, ensuring his arms had rotated underhand instead of over, least his dislocate the boy’s shoulders. Lance stood tall on his knees again, pulling Keith’s arms like reins of a horse, hard enough to lift the raven’s chest off the mattress. His thrusts were punishing now, Keith practically screaming as he was bounced and impaled on Lance’s cock, fucked mid-air.

Lance didn’t stop the sly tilt of his lips, exhausted and ready to blow at any moment, but thoroughly smug. He knew Keith’s mouth was gaping as he cried out, pounded rough and deep with his own body weight used as leverage. The red paladin came untouched, splattering the balled up sheets and bared sections of mattress. Keith tensed every muscle in his release, clamping around Lance’s throbbing cock and squelching more slick out around it to gush down his thighs.

Lance knew he had little time to blow his load before Keith turned into a boneless puddle and could no longer be kept mid-air. It was no trouble to permit himself to let his tight coil spring free, shooting blasts inside the searing channel, halting his thrusts and pulling hard on Keith’s arms, burying as deep as his cock could reach.

As his final spurts shot deeply, Lance’s overworked muscles gave way. He dropped Keith unceremoniously and flopped backwards onto his ass, gasping. Keith landed face first into the soiled sheets, scraping together enough energy to lift a hand to his face, wiping his own cooling cum off his cheek as it smeared on from the mattress.

Neither spoke for several minutes, only heated breaths calming and slowing between them.

Lance felt like an enormous weight had been lifted from his chest. He was still pretty warm, sure, but in no way was he boiling in his own skin as he had been. Already he felt strength seeping into his exhausted muscles, gaining back some of the strength he’d sweat out through the day. Maybe the fever had broken, so to speak. All it took was a good fuck.

Lance wiped his brow and sighed a quick breath of relief, turning at the waist to scoot off the bed and leave, when the familiar graze of his cockhead tickled his lower belly. His eyes shot south and he groaned loudly.

Why was he still hard? _How?_

“For the love of – ” he glanced over to Keith, who seemed to have also regained some strength, looking a hair less wrecked than earlier and having rolled himself onto his side, his cock also flushed and curved taut against his abs.

Keith’s mouth quivered in a pathetic excuse for a small smile, black hair falling into his face. “Guess we’re not done yet.”

Lance groaned again, holding up a finger and closing his eyes. “Gimme a minute.”

He sat silently, recuperating. Contemplating his life choices. Assessing every action and occurrence that brought him to this moment; a fuck-or-die, porno worthy situation with his stupid emo rival, where his dick stayed hard and thrived like The Little Engine That Could. Blue was no longer roaring and snarling, but her deep, vibrating purr was clear with intent.

Lance dropped the finger and opened his eyes. “Alright, I’m good. C’mere.”

He slid back in Keith’s proximity, tugging him closer by the ankle, sliding him over the sticky sheets. He kept the boy on his side as he raised Keith’s top leg, hooking it over his broad shoulder, nestling himself between now spread open thighs, straddling the one beneath him.

“How much longer, you think? Til it’s totally gone?” Keith asked, jaw twitching and mouth gently forming ‘O’s as Lance’s groin pressed snugly, perpendicular against his own, coated heavily in cum and slick.

“Just…just don’t ask.” Lance bit his lip, his own ejaculate dribbling from Keith’s entrance as he pushed his cock back inside. “And don’t be mad when you can’t walk tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> "During copulation the female may purr loudly."  
> "...due to the common synchrony of reproduction there is often more than one female in heat at any one time."  
> .+:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ  
> Lion facts thanks to Lion Alert! [https://lionalert.org/page/reproduction-and-offspring]
> 
> Please follow sugarsweetrascal.tumblr.com. Ask box and PM always open!


End file.
